


Mixed Signals

by backseatwriting



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Biting, Blowjobs, Communication, Consensual, Dom!Ignis, Enemies to Lovers - Kind Of, First Time, Flagging, Hair-pulling, Kink Exploration, Light BDSM, M/M, Masochist!Prompto, Mild S&M, Nipple Play, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Prompto's a switch but you won't hear about it in this fic, Soft bondage, Voyeurism, contains 2 percent or less of the following ingredients, crouching Prompto hidden praise kink, haven't done this in a while, implied glove kink, inappropriate assumptions, just be warned it probably sounds better than it is - I'm not a good smut writer, referenced cock & ball torture, semi-public sexual activity, skip to Chapter 8 for porn, the other 98 percent is exposition about their questionable wardrobe choices sorry, watching & being watched, with maybe a little teeny bit of unrequited Ignoct if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 19:11:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 13,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14195817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/backseatwriting/pseuds/backseatwriting
Summary: He was practically naked now. Freckled skin bared to the ocean breeze, with the gentle waves of high tide lapping near his feet, Prompto whimpered and curled his toes into the cold, wet sand as the strategist stood aloof from him to examine his handiwork.At the very start of their journey, Ignis takes notice of a specific article of clothing Prompto wears and begins to suspect that he might be quite literally "cruising for a bruising." In a moment of weakness, he asks about it, desiring to know if they are sexually compatible as the evidence suggests, and that sets in motion a chain of events which results in the two of them spontaneously hooking up the night they reach Galdin Quay. A massively overblown & unnecessary Promnis fic in 10 bite-sized pieces.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This originally started out as a very self-indulgent study of Prompto as a closeted bisexual character. Not even sure what it is anymore but here, you guys can have it.
> 
> Sorry though @everybody, I think I might've got your order wrong? Says here you wanted PWP and I added Extra Plot by mistake.
> 
> No refunds. Enjoy.
> 
> (Sex is in Ch. 8 and is included as a last minute submission to ffxv-kink-week, which I only just found out about! Coincidentally what I was working on happened to match up with prompts from days 3, 4, and 7 so I rushed to finish it. Hope the drop in quality isn't too bad - I just lost steam partway through and developed a bad case of writer's block. Powered through it anyway. Whole fic is complete as of posting the first chapter. Feedback is of course always appreciated.)

EVER SINCE HIS ADOLESCENCE at the hands of several merciless etiquette tutors, Ignis had grown to consider himself as having somewhat of a keen eye for aesthetics (in particular, a subtle knack for fashion) though probably less so than he himself thought - being of such a wealthy upper class that one's choices were feted 'beyond criticism' was not always a good thing and could lead to being 'out of touch' with mass sentiment on popular trends.  
  
That was one such major flaw of passing your wardrobe over to some of the biggest brand name designers available to Lucis. They were constantly trying to be cutting-edge in order to one-up their competition, taking innovative new directions and putting new twists on old concepts until they strayed into the avant-garde, and occasionally you took the risk of looking like a fool if you wore their clothes onto the street outside of a modeling contract.  
  
"Oh no," Ignis had murmured, his expression one of abashed horror as he lifted a pair of pointy-toed, black snakeskin dress shoes with considerable heel out of the tissue paper that lined the glossy, cardboard box.  
  
He was sure he had said no to the studded crystals.  
  
Not that he had disliked trying them on. He had certainly been having fun with the Crownsguard stylists at the time, but had decided in the end that such bedazzled footwear were too tacky and frivolous, ill-suited to the professional wardrobe expected of the prince's royal advisor.

~~The subdued coeurl-print button-up and flashy silver driving gloves, on the other hand, with those he was blind to any problems~~.  
  
In addition, these heels would be impractical for their upcoming journey to Altissia. God forbid they had to walk anywhere for long; he could already imagine how difficult these shoes with all their grooves would be to keep clean in a dusty place like Hammerhead. Undoubtedly, half the silvery studs would come off, get lost, be a pain to have replaced, and in the meantime he'd be wandering around in scruffy, non-matching shoes.  
  
Oh well. Too late now. If only he had not been so overwhelmed with the rush to leave Insomnia that he had neglected to double-check if his uniform was as ordered, sometime in the past several weeks since he'd got it.  
  
However, he was far from the worst offender.


	2. Chapter 2

Much to the strategist's vexation and chagrin over the ever-shifting state of their affairs (did they need to plan for a fourth person to join them on their trip or not?) _Prompto's_ addition to the Crownsguard retinue had been a relatively last-minute allowance. For reasons unknown, some of the higher-ups had fought tooth and nail to refuse him a seat in the Regalia, whether due to his lack of training and common blood or perhaps because someone more qualified was seeking fame and glory and had wanted that slot for themselves.  
  
In the end, it had taken formal written approval from Noct's father himself to get everyone off Prompto's back. In the words of the King, "Who are we to deny the Prince's best man at his wedding?"  
  
Never mind the slight sting of resentment that Ignis felt when he found out he had not been chosen for that role. In his mind, given his experience and long-term bond with the prince, he should have been the natural choice. He would have handled all the planning perfectly. After all the years they had spent together in such close confidence, the knowledge that he would not be the one to stand beside Noctis and Lady Lunafreya during the ceremony burned a hole in his chest, right beneath his lavishly decorated breast pocket.  
  
To think that his position as right hand man had been usurped by the affectedly carefree, trouble-making upstart who had once stalked Noctis around the playground after school for _half an hour_ without saying anything or even being noticed by him - some secret shared between the three of them, perhaps, a connection Ignis had overlooked. He himself had never had any correspondence with Luna, after all (though that was hardly his fault - never having made his acquaintance, she didn't know him from Ifrit).  
  
In attempt to keep the jealousy at bay, Ignis had to keep reminding himself that while he might not be the one to stand beside Noctis on the prince's actual wedding day, it would still remain his duty for the rest of their lives. He had trained for this since childhood; in matters of noble authority, Prompto could never get in his way.  
  
Besides, there was always the cheerful prospect that being such a nervous wreck, Prompto might panic in front of so many people, get cold feet on the big day, and ask Ignis to step in for him at the last minute. If not, well, perhaps he would have a better view of the ceremony while standing with the other guests.  
  
It was only when, a few days preceding the start of their journey, Prompto had meekly sidled up to him to _beg_ for his help and advice on the groomsmen's duties that Ignis had finally begun to shake his dislike for the prince's best friend - just a bit.  
  
At least, temporarily.


	3. Chapter 3

**Prompto Argentum** had always been something of a walking fashion disaster but the sudden unveiling of what he had chosen as his official combat attire on the morning of their departure was another matter entirely.  
  
"Ta da!" The blond announced himself as he sprang out of the bathroom, adopting some ridiculous pose that threw him off balance until he stumbled - twice. "Whaddya think, Noct? Do these duds rock or what?!"  
  
It had taken him nearly upwards of an hour to finish getting dressed. Already, they were late to their parting audience with the King.  
  
With his mind a constant, buzzing hum of panicked activity going over the tasks they still had left to do before they could leave the Crown City, Ignis simply didn't have the _time_ to take in the dreadfully messy clash of multiple patterns and fabrics that stood proudly before him, awaiting his best friend's judgement.  
  
"Looks... good," said Noct, hesitating only briefly in giving Prompto a supportive thumbs-up.  
  
"Haha, I know right? I'm glad I went with the coeurl-print instead of the typical camouflage they had, it looks so much cooler..."  
  
Ignis could spare no more than a few seconds to pause in the doorway, his arms crammed full of boxes he was carrying out to the car and his eyes wide with dismay. It had taken them all long enough to get ready as it was and no matter what he had to say on the matter, it would be far, _far_ too late to change anything now. He could only hope that everyone had packed enough spare clothes that he could get Prompto to switch out of that ensemble in the coming days.  
  
How lucky Prompto was that the prince seemed to be so deeply apathetic that he either didn't notice or truly didn't care what monstrosities his best friend wore to accompany his royal presence. Provided how ecstatic he was at how it had turned out, they might have even discussed the planning of it together beforehand.  
  
Those closest to the royal family were given quite a lot of leeway in choosing what they wanted their uniform to look like - hence Gladio's more comfortable, casual, chest-baring fatigues when compared to Ignis' own leather-collared dress shirt and eggplant-purple denim trousers (with formal, embellished stripes down the sides, as if that solved the problem of wearing denim). Even Noctis, who by all rights should have been the best-dressed of the bunch, had been permitted to get away with merely a tougher version of his usual leisure-wear - a simple t-shirt decorated in tiny skulls and loose black cargo pants cropped just under the knee, which Ignis thought looked scandalously close to wearing pajamas out of the house.  
  
The Crownsguard tailors had mainly focused on their red-soled shoes and black leather-based jackets, setting them apart from the common folk while working with each of their own individual desires to add skull motifs and other typical Lucian flair to designer brands, or clearly, in Prompto's case, already beloved articles of clothing.  
  
Everything he was wearing was obviously second-hand, either from his own personal collection which included some of the prince's cast-offs or repurposed by the Crownsguard outfitters. He had somehow found the time to stud countless embroidered patches all over his standard issue vest and for some unknowable reason had also attached two separate pieces of mismatched tartan and gingham fabric to the hem. That and the busy pattern of geometric lines on the sleeveless shirt which he wore underneath were completely at odds with his worn animal-print trousers - in fact, the only things on him that could be implied to match each other were the white belt around his waist and the garishly thick cuffs on his boots.  
  
All in all, Ignis found him to be an utter eye-sore. And that was coming from someone who had unknowingly been styling his hair up to somewhat resemble a chocobo's erect crest feathers ever since his bangs had grown out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The alternative title for this fic was "why can't I stop talking about their clothes"


	4. Chapter 4

It wasn't until several days into their journey that Ignis really started to take notice of a particular detail on Prompto's outfit that stood out to him - the single black bandana tied around his upper right arm.  
  
After the blond's brief stint in the driver's seat had ended disastrously with them pushing the Regalia the rest of the way to Hammerhead, Ignis had resolved to keep a tighter leash on both him and Noct. Still, with the sudden lack of a concrete schedule, it was hard not to relax somewhat. Only one goal in mind - as Gladio had put it, "We'll see the prince safely to Altissia if it's the last thing we see."  
  
They had spent half their first week out of the Crown City running around in the desert, performing errands for Cid's granddaughter in exchange for vehicle repairs. Hunting down 'varmints' to earn themselves a place to sleep at night did not make for the most glamorous procession but thankfully it had at least convinced Prompto to change into a lighter, more casual pair of sweatpants and a tanktop in order to beat the heat and avoid dirtying his Crownsguard uniform. The gunman unexpectedly held a certain, quiet reverence for some things he deemed important, Ignis had to give him that.  
  
He hadn't considered before that there might actually be some _meaning_ to the bandana Prompto kept snugly securing around his bicep, chalking it up to just another one of his questionable fashion statements, until Prompto had swapped it out for a mere scrap of torn fabric, also black, which he tied in the same place. Ignis's curiosity was piqued - why go to the trouble of carefully folding over a simple handkerchief and stowing it safely away in his bag with his other clothes only to don another article in the exact same position? Surely a ragged strip of cloth did not hold the same decorative value.  
  
Wracking his brain for possible reasons, Ignis noted the color and location of Prompto's ribbon ... and found himself slowly remembering something he had read about some years ago. There might have even been an inkling of subconscious recognition which had lit up at the back of his mind at the very first sight of it before but he just hadn't had the time to ponder its significance until now, when things had slowed down considerably.  
  
Could it be that Prompto was....? No, surely not.. His interest in Cindy was...  
  
Hmm. Very _loud_. Almost performative, one could say.  
  
Even if that were not the case, sexual attraction was by no means required to be a key component for idolization.  
  
And that ribbon around his right arm... Black may well have been the color of the royal family of Lucis but as far as Ignis knew, Prompto himself had no one to mourn, and therefore no sentimental reason to be so rigid about keeping something by which to remember the departed on his arm at all times.  
  
If he was aware of its... _other_ connotations... well, despite his misgivings about Prompto, Ignis couldn't help being the slightest bit interested.  
  
Like plenty of people with an internet connection whose thirst for knowledge wasn't confined solely to their work or academia, the discovery of his own sexuality had led to Ignis doing copious research on the subject when he was younger. True enough, the pursuit may have originally started as the result of a _different_ nature of thirst...but he had ended up in the same place, regardless.  
  
Eventually his consumption of the history of gay culture in and around Insomnia had led him to learn about the role of 'flagging' in which people of the same sex used the placement of colored handkerchiefs upon their person to discreetly indicate just what type of partner they were looking for. Obviously, being nobility and far too busy looking after Noctis to solicit that kind of encounter with anyone, Ignis had never run into it himself, but apart from how crass and conspicuous it seemed to use _colored handkerchiefs_ as a 'secret' code, he found it quite fascinating.  
  
Particularly so now, because if his suspicions about that black bandana were correct, he and Prompto suddenly had a whole lot more in common than he'd thought.


	5. Chapter 5

Standing outside the Three Z's Motel in Longwythe's rest area, it seemed the perfect, breezy morning for them to head down to the seaside as originally planned. Finally.  
  
They should have been well on their way to Altissia by now, if not already there - minor setbacks notwithstanding. He sensed that Noctis was in no rush to get himself hitched but truth be told, Ignis could not wait to get back to civilization. He and his aching feet had had enough of this dustbowl. Damned shoes. Even his spare pair had some heel and the firm, expensive leather was not broken in yet.  
  
Ignis was also looking forward to getting a taste of whatever exquisite seafood dishes would be awaiting them at Galdin Quay, and Noctis of course would surely appreciate the opportunity to catch some fish of his own outside the city for the first time. Assuming he ever made it out of the shower - it was more than likely he had fallen asleep in there again, as he and Gladio had yet to emerge from their motel room. Prompto was around somewhere, probably taking pictures, but Ignis didn't see him until he had taken a few leisurely sips of Ebony (his second can today) while leaning against the front desk.  
  
"Heyas," Prompto greeted him as he approached, raising a hand in hello even as he shyly avoided eye contact. His voice was still endearingly rough from its first use of the day, possessing that 'just woken up' quality that was becoming familiar to all of them. "G'mornin."  
  
Ignis lifted his can of Ebony to toast him in response. "Good morning," he replied, with some good-natured amusement.  
  
The camera was out within seconds. Most likely trying to provide himself with a barrier against any social discomfort that might come from hanging around Ignis of all people, Prompto fidgeted against the wall beside the front desk in surprisingly companionable silence, flipping through the digital display of all the pictures he'd taken so far while they waited for the Prince and his Shield to catch up to them.  
  
He had changed into the mismatched Crownsguard ensemble again, now that they were leaving the desert. Ignis had noticed right away. Glimpsing the black handkerchief tied back into place around Prompto's bicep, he couldn't help but to suppress a smirk at what he could presume to know about the younger man's preferences.  
  
The question at hand was, did _Prompto_ know?  
  
It was the first the two of them had really been comfortably alone together; if there was a time to ask, this was it. But would it be polite? It really wasn't any of his business. Except...  
  
Was Prompto _that_ desperate to get a little 'something something' that he was willing to hook up with random strangers they met on the road? His intent to flag down any interested passerby who might recognize the meaning behind the symbol he wore on his arm? He needn't go that far - it could be dangerous out here, first of all.  
  
Ignis was surprised by how quickly his previous animosity had melted away in favor of intrigue. Given the importance of his profession, Ignis had long since resigned himself to the unlikelihood of ever finding a compatible sexual partner through traditional means - and the threat of scandal if discovered was too strong to consider using a service that would make it easier. The idea that someone with matching 'deviant' interests might have just fallen right into his lap... well. He couldn't allow himself to think too long on what that might mean for the rest of their trip.  
  
Or maybe not knowing for sure would be more distracting, Ignis thought wryly, watching Prompto sidelong from the corner of his eye as the gunman bent forward, rested his hands on his knees and wiped the sweat from his brow with an exaggerated sigh.  
  
"Whew!"  
  
"..Alright, Prompto?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine," Prompto answered easily, using that tone that meant he didn't want to complain. "Can't wait to see the sea though! Gets hot here even in the mornings, huh?"  
  
If he was wrong, oh well, he would recover from his disappointment in a heartbeat.  
  
If he was right...  
  
Something twitched beneath his trousers at the thought. Prompto was not bad-looking, after all.  
  
A couple more minutes passed with the two of them milling casually around the front desk, making scant conversation, until perhaps Prompto had begun to pick up on the intensity of the stolen glances Ignis kept sending his way, because he said awkwardly:  
  
"Think I'm gonna get a drink from the Kenny's across the street. You want anything?"  
  
_Yes_.  
  
"No need to waste the Gil," said Ignis amiably enough, "we've got some in the car already. Here, let me get it out for you."  
  
"Uh.. thanks?"  
  
Did he really have to sound so surprised?

Well, Ignis supposed to himself, maybe he _could_ stand to be a little nicer to Prompto. In hindsight, he regretted having already made a number of snarky comments suggesting that Prompto was a burdensome weight on them all - one which he hinted openly that he would rather have left behind.  
  
They had been in several minor battles by now, during which the amateur gunman had proven himself not _totally_ inept, competent enough to keep up with his trained companions at least, and his constant running commentary of jokes and sing-song observations, if a tad annoying at times, did wonders to cull the boredom of long treks through the desert while waiting for repairs. His photography too, while unrefined, lent that genuine 'roadtrip feel' to their journey which they might have otherwise been lacking. Even his clothes seemed to wear on the eyes less than they did before.  
  
More often than not, Ignis had found himself enjoying Prompto's presence in spite of himself. He just wasn't so great at showing it. His pride would not permit him to apologize, per se, not so late after the damage had been done, but perhaps he could make it up to Prompto in other ways.  
  
Striding over to the Regalia, Ignis beckoned to Prompto to follow him as he unlocked the doors. The blond still seemed somewhat hesitant and Ignis couldn't blame him; to say he _didn't bite_ would be inaccurate. Still, he bent to retrieve a bottle of water from the rest of their supplies and, out of habit after doing the same for Noct so many times, even partly twisted the cap open before passing it over to Prompto.  
  
"Ah thanks Iggy, you're a life-saver."  
  
"Wouldn't be the first time this week," Ignis remarked with a light smile, but with the effect that Prompto's own expression sobered immediately. Astrals be damned, there he went again - his sharp tongue getting him into trouble. There had to be a way to fix this. His eyes lingered on the gothic handkerchief adorning Prompto's arm.  
  
Two birds with one stone, perhaps?  
  
"So, Prompto," Ignis began after a few seconds had passed with them hovering idly around the Regalia. Already berating himself for being nosy, he adopted what he hoped was a suitably conversational tone - just the sound of his own name being addressed like that had been enough to make the younger man freeze with water in his mouth. "I've been meaning to ask you, and.. forgive me if I'm crossing my bounds here, but by any chance is there.. some significance to that bandana you always wear?"  
  
"You mean.. like what?" Prompto fiddled cautiously with the cap of the water bottle before raising it to his lips again.  
  
"Well, just for an example... some communities use handkerchiefs like that one to signal their sexual preferences. I couldn't help but wonder if--"  
  
Prompto _choked_.

Briefly spluttering all over the hood of the Regalia, he turned to stare, gaping, at Ignis, letting all the remaining water fall out of his mouth and dribble comically down his front before he recovered himself enough to wipe his chin on his arm.  
  
" _Dude_. Woah. _Gay code_?" He shook his head, looking pointedly somewhere else. "Wasn't that a thing like.. hundreds of years ago?" Prompto chuckled nervously. "Iggy, bud, don't you think you're livin' in the past a little here? It's not.. whatever decade in history that was popular anymore." Gesticulating wildly at himself with the bottle cap in hand, he continued, "People just wear whatever they want for fun now! Doesn't matter which ear you wanna pierce and all that. Besides, I'm.. kinda over the labels," he added more quietly, almost as an afterthought.  
  
"I _see_... Indeed." Somewhat amused by the vehemence of Prompto's reaction, Ignis nevertheless dropped the subject. "Fair enough.. Well, hop in. Here comes Sleeping Beauty to join us at last..."  
  
Gladio had emerged from their motel room, with the still-drowsy prince trailing behind, a towel wrapped around his shoulders to collect any runoff from his wet, as-of-yet unstyled hair.  
  
Not quite successful in keeping his face neutral, Ignis couldn't help looking ever so slightly disappointed as they all piled into the Regalia, his voice dropping to a low, sulky register. If Prompto had noticed, he hoped the other would only attribute it to him being irritated at Noct's delay in getting ready. It had been a silly question to ask, after all. Wishful thinking.  
  
He thought he saw Prompto stealing glances at him from the passenger seat more often than he would usually dare to look at him, but Ignis kept his eyes firmly on the road ahead. The coast was a distant enough drive, with little traffic, that before long, his cares went flying out the window (right along with one of Gladio's tourist magazines - the problems of traveling in a convertible), only to return in full force at the sight of the empty ferry schedule boards upon arriving to their destination.  
  
"No boats?!"  
  
"Maybe they haven't updated these in a while. Let's check further inside."  
  
As it turned out, their journey to Altissia would have to be postponed - yet again. Some suspicious Niflheim activity on the other side was holding the ports closed. That didn't bode well. For now, they had no choice but to linger in Lucis a little longer, doing the bidding of a local reporter in exchange for his silence.  
  
Having no shortage of tasks with which to occupy themselves in the meantime (and, apparently, feeding stray cats claimed highest priority on the prince's list), the sun soon passed below the watery horizon. Noctis had fished for several hours until he was satisfied.  
  
Dino's request would have to wait until tomorrow - not that he seemed to mind. The aspiring journalist had even done a double-take and poked his head in on them again as he was passing by their spot on the beach.  
  
"What, you guys still here? I'm kidding. Yeah, take your time, feel free to see the sights, enjoy all Galdin Quay has to offer." He waved his arms dismissively, already backing away. "I know you ain't goin' nowheres, not 'til those ships come in at least. Besides, it's alllll goin' in my report if you don't get me that raw gemstone I asked for, capisce?" He tapped his little black notebook, gave a short laugh, and shot them a one-handed finger gun as he left.  
  
The press could really be so brazen.  
  
Completing hunts in the area while Noctis fished had provided the four of them with barely just enough Gil to cover the cost of eating supper at the restaurant on the water. They had to order the cheapest thing on the menu: one tasty seafood risotto dish (which was really just a bunch of leftover fish scraps thrown together with some rice, judging by the way Coctura had blushed, stuttered, and averted her gaze when Ignis asked for the exact recipe) and that was it - they were broke again.  
  
Unable to afford the ridiculously expensive rooms at the inn, they retreated to the caravan parked on the beach to settle in for the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In which Gladio exists for 2 seconds before disappearing from the plot entirely, just like in the game. Sorry, I know it's his birthday today too. He probably has better things to do.
> 
> Also, suddenly Dino.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got to commend your patience if you've actually read this far (through all the boring parts I tend to preface my fics with). You are here for that slow burn, huh? I gotcha. Bless your dedication tbh.

Of all the faces Ignis might have been expecting to see while sitting up late at night, stirring his mug of hot cocoa - such as Dino, the owner of the caravan, that strange over-dressed character with maroon hair who had accosted Noctis at the entrance - _Prompto's_ was not among them.  
  
"Hey, Ignis," came the soft, hushed voice from his right. Though doing his best to keep the volume down for once, Prompto's tone of greeting was still friendly.  
  
Noct and Gladio could be seen resting deeply in the back for the brief moment that Prompto pulled open the bedroom curtain, stepping quietly into the kitchen area. He cast a vague, evasive sort of smile at Ignis before moving to lean against the open door. The wiry blond seemed to be gravitating towards sharing space with him today.  
  
"Hot chocolate?" Prompto inquired politely, peering into the older man's cup for a second as he passed. "Nice."  
  
Loath to risk speaking too much in case he woke the others, Ignis simply took a sip and continued to gaze out at the cold, moonlit waves of the ocean while he waited for Prompto to get to the point.  
  
Prompto was examining his bare toes in the doorway, however, partially obstructing the view. "So..." he began, taking a deep breath, "about earlier... what DOES it mean?"  
  
Ignis tilted his head slightly, his eyes glittering with interest. After the day's excitement and disappointments, he'd nearly forgotten that morning's encounter - or put it out of his mind, rather.  
  
Mistaking his silent curiosity for confusion, Prompto continued haltingly, "Y'know, when a guy wears something like this, uh... on his right arm." He gestured to the bandana, back in its usual place after his shower. "Or I guess, what do YOU think it means?"  
  
"Are you sure you want to know?" Ignis asked in as quiet a voice as he could muster. Prompto lowered his own accordingly.  
  
"Well ya, I mean," he huffed, "I gotta know what kinda messages I'm sending to other guys, right? So, break it down for me. If you want to, that it is," he added hastily.  
  
"Sounds reasonable enough," said Ignis, barely able to contain his mirth. Narrowing his eyes, he leaned back with a condescending smile and crossed his legs over the other way. "What's the magic word?"  
  
"Uh, please?" Prompto sounded a touch annoyed at that. Rightly so.  
  
Ignis gave a very quiet chuckle. "Well, it's like you said this morning. I'm not sure how common it is in practice anymore, but if memory serves... A black handkerchief like that, worn on the right side of the body, would mean you were looking to be the recipient of..." Here, Ignis suddenly had the self-awareness to be embarrassed, speaking almost directly into his mug of cocoa in his eagerness to raise it to his lips. "...sadomasochistic tendencies..."  
  
"Dang. S &M?" Prompto's face flushed red, his pupils blown wide. He wrinkled his nose slightly. "And uh, recipient... that means 'bottom', right?"  
  
"It can," said Ignis, inclining his head. One side of his mouth hooked into a sudden smile. "Accurate?"  
  
Prompto sighed heavily. He rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeahh.. I mean, I guess so. Just... don't tell Noct," he pleaded.  
  
_Well, well_. He'd had a feeling.  
  
"I won't if you don't. Your secret is safe with me." Ignis stirred his cocoa some more. "Are you going to keep wearing it?"  
  
Suddenly throwing a sharp glance at Ignis, Prompto's eyes burned into his. His expression, normally so open and emotive, was for once unfathomable. "How does it work again?"  
  
The royal advisor felt a sigh of impatient resignation leave him. Shifting slightly in his seat, he put his mug of cocoa down on the counter and gestured vaguely with one hand to continue explaining.  
  
"I'll reiterate. Say _I_ were interested in..." Ignis paused to give himself the nerve to be blunt, pushing up his glasses a smidgeon, "... _giving_ pain or humiliation to my partners - consensually of course, for our mutual enjoyment - I would wear something conspicuously black on the _left_ of my body to indicate that, whereas I'd take your bandana there to mean you were the opposite, and thus, compatible with me."  
  
"And are you? Into that?"  
  
There was a strange glint in Prompto's eye now, likely mirroring the way Ignis had been looking at him earlier. Ignis met his gaze evenly as he took another sip of the cocoa.  
  
".....perhaps."  
  
"Oh," breathed Prompto, visibly jumping up straighter as he pushed back against the oven in one of his typical fits of nervous energy. Ignis winced at the noise it made as the warped metal settled back into place. "OH. Wow, so you must really be an expert on this kinda stuff, huh?"  
  
"I wouldn't go so far as to say that. I do know a thing or two, in theory."  
  
Prompto seemed to have lost the ability to shut his mouth completely. It hung open as he stared fervently in the strategist's direction. "What else can you tell me?"  
  
"Plenty. Tell you what," Ignis said as he uncrossed his legs, moving to get up. "If you wanted, I'd be happy to educate you further some time."  
  
Something about the way Prompto was looking at him, hesitantly biting his lower lip with his brows knit together in an expression of intense focus, stopped him short, however.  
  
"Hey Iggy.. I can trust you, right?"  
  
The question hung in the air for a few seconds, while Ignis double-checked the validity of the assumption in his own mind. "Certainly."  
  
"Okay then." Prompto took a shallow breath, avoiding his eyes as he circled a greasy spot on the stove idly with his middle fingertip. "So like.. how about right now?" He looked up hopefully.  
  
Ignis said nothing, only cocking a thin eyebrow at him before getting to his feet and setting down the half-finished cup of cocoa on the counter once more.  
  
Coming up behind Prompto, he gestured respectfully for the latter to go out the door first. Prompto hopped down the steps obligingly. Before the blond could turn around and open his mouth to ask where they were going, Ignis had carefully closed the door behind them and set off across the sand.


	7. Chapter 7

The wings of Angelgard hung over them in the distance, silhouetted by the full moon that loomed ever higher above the starry ocean in the darkening purple skies. Across the water, the lights of Galdin Quay's restaurant still twinkled warmly.  
  
They couldn't stray too far from the caravan for fear of Daemons but Ignis wanted to find a spot that would be both out of earshot and away from the prying eyes of any couples who might decide to go for a romantic midnight stroll. At such a late hour, he was confident most people would have moved in towards the brightly lit hub, leaving the area along the scenic coastline abandoned for safety reasons. Still, he wasn't taking any chances.  
  
Prompto followed closely behind with his arms crossed tightly over his chest and his hands tucked into his armpits. He looked around nervously. "Where we headed?"  
  
"Somewhere with a little more _privacy_."  
  
The gunman skipped ahead of him a few steps, playfully bending at the waist to peer up at Ignis with a coy grin on his face. "Gonna show me a practical demonstration?"  
  
"Maybe if you ask nicely."  
  
His footsteps faltered and Prompto fell behind again, mouth hanging open like a fish on a hook.  
  
During their earlier explorations of the outdoor seating by the shoreline, Ignis had taken note of a smaller mooring dock between the main bridge and the fishing pier that seemed rather detached from everything else. Jogging quickly under the floodlights to avoid drawing any unwelcome attention, he headed straight down the beach towards the edge of the water, keeping the parking lot on his left.  
  
As remembered, there was a gap beneath the dock that ran straight through to the other side, with a few palm trees and barrels blocking the cheap white patio tables from view. He glanced around to make sure they were alone, nevertheless.  
  
"So," said Ignis. Not wanting to be too forward in assuming Prompto had followed him for sexual favours, he folded his arms and leaned casually back against the end of the wall, as if prepared to have a lengthy discussion about S &M and nothing more. "You really didn't know? Just so happened to pick out a Crownsguard accessory that matched your fetish and preferences exactly? That's really quite an amazing coincidence."  
  
"Alright, alright," Prompto whined, kicking ineffectively at the sand with his bare feet. "I did it on purpose. I didn't think anybody would notice! Or at least... not any of you guys." He nudged a pebble with his big toe, gazing down at it sheepishly. "I only know a little about it but... I'd heard things were different outside the Crown City, y'know..? How the culture sort of got stuck in the past after they centered the Wall on Insomnia..." He sighed. "And I figured, since we were gonna be moving around a lot anyway, it couldn't hurt to try and get a few notches under my belt from people who don't know me, like Gladio's always saying. Low stakes, so I got nothin' to lose if I fuck up and embarrass myself."  
  
"You know, there _are_ easier ways to attract a same-sex companion. Or... to solicit a stranger for sex, as the case may be rather." Ignis kept his arms crossed, watching placidly as the younger man paced the shoreline in front of him. "Although I would argue that he's not the best role model, Gladio does seem to have it down to a science if you wanted to ask his advice."  
  
Groaning, Prompto dug his thumbs into the waistband of his coeurl-print trousers and turned to stare out at the reflection of Galdin Quay's lamplight on the water. "It's not like I can be _that_ obvious about it! Besides, my gaydar? Totally broken. I have no idea how to tell the guys who might be interested apart from the guys who might beat me to a pulp for even tryin' to talk to 'em." He sighed again, his shoulders slumping. "You just don't understand what it's like, being so far back in the closet..."  
  
Miffed, Ignis raised an eyebrow. "Don't I?"  
  
"Uhh... well, okay, maybe you do." Prompto backpedaled, rubbing his neck anxiously. "But.. listen, it's just.. different, being bi. At least, that's how it seems to me. Girls don't like it."  
  
Ignis pursed his lips. Prompto had made yet another assumption about him in the same breath as correcting the first one, but he let it slide. The specifics of his sexual orientation weren't relevant here.  
  
"See, don't get me wrong, I love the ladies, _so much dude_ , can't get enough of 'em, but it feels like... no matter what, I'll never be good enough, like every single one of them is out of my league, you know?" Prompto sucked on his bottom lip, worrying it between his teeth before continuing, "It's easier not to get my hopes up.. I mean, face it, with guys like Gladio around, why would any girl pick _me_? I'm short, I'm shy as heck, I have like _no_ sexual experience, probably wouldn't last ten seconds...  
  
"But.. I know my way around a dick to some extent at least-" (Ignis tried not to visibly perk up at this and failed, too late to stop his posture straightening in curiosity) "- and from what I gathered, the things that make me look inferior standing next to Gladio are qualities that some other guys might actually like about me, so..."  
  
He shrugged and trailed off, lost in his own train of thought.  
  
"Fuck, would I even know what to do with a girl if one _did_ ask me out? I mean, I know what I'd _like_ to do, but don't even get me started on how scared I am of making a fool out of myself with my kinks and stuff. Cindy, for example, _oh man_ , how would I even go about bringing it _up_? I dunno how to tell her that she could strap me to the hood of her truck anytime she wanted, smack me around with a greasy lug wrench and shove it right--"  
  
" _Well_ ," Ignis cleared his throat abruptly to stop that from going any farther. "Seems like you just need some confidence. But.. on the subject of experience... if you'd still like some..." He angled his head, giving a small, suggestive nod towards the sheltered alcove hidden beneath the dock.  
  
A beat.  
  
Prompto half-turned to look at him over his shoulder again, then spun around entirely. Judging by the way it kept dropping open, Ignis was beginning to think there was something wrong with his jaw.  
  
"Wha," Prompto gaped. "Wait, really? You were being serious?"  
  
Keeping his gaze level, Ignis maintained the enigmatic silence which had been serving him well so far.  
  
"Man, I thought you were just pulling my leg!" A faint pink blush crept over Prompto's cheeks, only visible when he turned into the moonlight to cough into his fist in embarrassment. "I'm game if you are, but.." He cast a wary, sidelong look at Ignis, fiddling nervously with the part of his hair. "I dunno, won't it be weird? I mean, we still have to travel together with the other guys... If we hook up, it might be kind of ... awkward."  
  
"Or more exciting." Ignis's mouth twitched at the corners as he pushed his glasses up on his face between his thumb and forefinger. "Life is only what you make of it. If you think it would be more awkward than say, continuing to travel in close quarters together, both of us knowing you've got an itch that I've offered to scratch and _not_ doing anything about it, well, by all means... Your own hand awaits. The caravan is back the way we came." He made a sweeping gesture up the beach to emphasize his point.  
  
"Hey!" said Prompto indignantly. He shot Ignis a grumpy look for all of two seconds before dissolving into snickering. "Okay, you make a good point." Releasing a breath of laughter, he bent down and picked up a smooth, flat rock, turning it over in his hands before skipping it into the ocean. He stood there watching the ripples get lost in the calm surface for a good minute or so with his hands in his pockets.  
  
"If you'd prefer not to," Ignis interrupted gently, "we should.. turn in for the night. There's likely another long trek in store for us tomorrow."  
  
"Right," said Prompto, suddenly coming back to himself. "Sorry... I-.." He shook his head in an attempt to clear his mind. "I kind of got carried away there, didn't I? Here I am rambling on and you were expecting something else this whole time. My bad, dude."  
  
Shedding his embroidered patchwork vest, Prompto moved to drape it over one of the metal beams that supported the dock above.  
  
Ignis felt a bit of excitement leap back into his stomach at the unexpected sight of the other man stripping down in front of him (even if it was just by one layer) but tried not to look too invested in any particular outcome; the blond's tone still didn't quite match his actions. He sounded... down.  
  
"I know you didn't sign up for all that just now... or me, being here, in general."  
  
_Ah. So that was it_.  
  
Ignis tried to silently clear his throat. "On the contrary, I... appreciate you opening up to me like this," he admitted. "I know I haven't said as much, and I'm sorry if, at times, I have given you the impression that you're unwanted, but.. I am glad you're coming with us to Altissia."  
  
Prompto looked up at him, beaming. Ignis couldn't help but give him a small, encouraging smile in response.  
  
"I'm afraid I may have misjudged you before. You've really held your own these past couple of days." Ignis was beginning to feel embarrassed by how candidly he was speaking. Briefly removing his glasses, the strategist pretended to wipe a smudge off the lens before tucking them back into place. He smirked, his clear vision of Prompto's nearly tearful face restored. "I'm prepared to reevaluate you."  
  
"Ooh, sounds kinky," Prompto snort-laughed. Trying to lose some excess energy, he reached up to grab hold of the highest bar he could reach. "Annnnd you're not.. just saying nice things to me because you're trying to get in my pants or anything, right?" he teased.  
  
" _No_."  
  
Huffing at the mere suggestion, Ignis placed a hand firmly on the back of Prompto's head and shoved him down into the gap between the metalwork that held up the pier. The blond cried out in surprise and turned around to fire back a retort, only for his blue eyes to go wide as the strategist followed him closely behind into the shadows.  
  
And just like that, with Ignis taking the slightest initiative and creating that little bit of extra tension between them, he could tell.

The game had begun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Had intended for their clothes to be OFF by now but couldn't get Prompto to stop talking. He really has a habit of overthinking things in the middle of the night. It just seemed more realistic to let him ramble about his insecurities for a while.)
> 
> Next chapter is when things are finally going to get very NSFW!
> 
> Hope you like blatant overuse of descriptive epithets and ridiculous words for the groin area because if you don't you can pry them from my cold dead hands tbh. Sorry in advance. I'm a lil rusty, doing the best I can.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FFXV Kink Week 2018 Prompts filled:
> 
> Day 3: BDSM  
> Day 4: Biting  
> Day 7: Bondage

Unlike Prompto, who hadn't had any trouble, Ignis had to duck below the iron girders that held the pier above ground. Thankfully, there was plenty of headroom in the empty space underneath. He was pleased to find he could stand up to his full height without having to hunch over at all, although he shuddered to think that he might have just felt the distinct sensation of a cobweb making contact with the lofty tips of his hair.  
  
Of more pressing importance, however, was the gunman standing, soft and pliable, a few inches in front of him. Prompto had fallen uncharacteristically silent as Ignis slowly pushed him further into the recess through sheer force of proximity alone, his mouth a thin, determined line and his timid body language unmistakeably saying, _"I'm nervous but do what you will_."  
  
Already, Ignis felt his trousers growing tight around his groin again, titillated by the prospect of all the things they could do while concealed here, completely out of sight. Even the brightness of the full moon could barely touch them, only able to illuminate the darkness beneath the dock with whatever light was reflected off the surface of the waves.  
  
"Should-..." Prompto whispered, seeming hesitant to break the mood, "Should we have a safeword?"  
  
Ignis smiled slightly. "Since it's the first time we're doing this, I think a simple 'no' or 'stop' will suffice."  
  
"Right, sure. Easy mode," Prompto chuckled, relaxing noticeably. Then he paused. "Are there going to be other times?"  
  
Trying his best to be patient, Ignis took a few seconds to comb his fingers through his hair, removing traces of cobweb as he went in order to distract himself from his awakened libido.  
  
"If you're asking me if we can make this a regular occurence, we had better find a moment at some point to discuss terms first... go over our limits, the acceptable time and place, et cetera." He sniffed - an instinctive physiological feint to make himself appear more casual, with the intent to disguise how his entire body was focused intensely on the throbbing between his legs. "Obviously, we both value discretion quite a lot so that shouldn't be a problem."  
  
Prompto nodded, eyes downcast solemnly. "Noct and Gladio can never find out."  
  
"In the meantime," Ignis continued, unable to resist pressing forward until he had gently shepherded Prompto into the corner of the alcove and back against the wall, "Just let me know right away if you have any complaints. I promise I'll adjust accordingly, without a fuss."  
  
"Hahhh, okay..." Already much shorter than Ignis, Prompto seemed to sink even lower as the other man leaned over him, his gloved hand coming to rest on the metal support just behind the blond's head.  
  
Ignis adjusted his glasses, perplexed. "Just to make sure, before we start anything... You're not.. only doing this because of your insecurities with women, are you?"  
  
"Pffft," Prompto laughed. "C'mon, you think I don't get _those_ kinds of urges? Believe me, I wish I didn't, but.." He squirmed, clearly embarrassed. "If you're worried you're pressuring me into it or something, don't be, _I am so ready for this_. And.. honestly, I've had a hard-on for you ever since I saw you do that backflip spin-kick thing over Noct's head where you lanced the sabertusk behind you right through the throat."  
  
"Interesting." Ignis tilted his head thoughtfully. "I.. don't remember that."  
  
"I got a picture of it," Prompto said hoarsely. Growing red in the face, he gulped. "It was impressive." His hands fanned out restlessly against the wall behind him. "I just... didn't think someone like you would _ever_ be into me. You're so _intimidating_. I felt like an idiot this morning after I realized maybe you were asking because you were... y'know." He sucked in a shallow breath. "Kinda still wonder if I'm dreaming right now."  
  
"Well, that's all very good to know," Ignis mused - he couldn't deny, this was stroking his ego considerably, "but wonder no longer. We're here for real and I am, most definitely.. _very_ ," he articulated slowly, standing astride one of Prompto's legs and pushing his hips down against the blond's upper thigh, "... _interested_."  
  
Prompto exhaled sharply as he felt something flex against him.  
  
"Glad it's not just me," he said in relief. "I've.. actually had a boner since we started walking over here, dude."  
  
" _Really_. This whole time?" Keeping one knee between Prompto's thighs, Ignis pulled back to look down at him quizzically.  
  
"W-well, I mean," Prompto stammered, "it went away for a bit while we were talking but uhh... it's back." He looked shyly off toward the fishing pier as he felt Ignis's hand on him, long fingers creeping down his waist to tentatively caress the outline of his junk. When he didn't protest, the strategist only grew bolder in his exploration.  
  
"Let's have a look then, shall we?" suggested Ignis, perhaps a little more breathily than usual.  
  
Prompto's face was getting about as red and flushed as a half-ripened strawberry. Once he had nodded his consent, Ignis undid his tacky white belt, unhooked the button of his fly, and pulled down the zipper in a series of deft but unhurried movements. He paused, glancing around their surroundings again to make sure they were still in no danger of being discovered, before parting Prompto's trousers wide open and pushing his underwear down out of the way.  
  
The gunman wouldn't look at him as his erection sprang forth into the open air, his chin jutting out defiantly as if challenging Ignis to make some snide remark, but the advisor had no complaints. He was about as average as expected. Much like the rest of Prompto, his cock was pleasantly soft and pink in places and more ... vascular in others.  
  
Upon closer inspection, however...  
  
Ignis couldn't say he was _surprised_ to notice the worn shoelace peeking around the base of Prompto's privates but found it was to his distaste all the same. He gave a low hum of disapproval.  
  
"Did you just put this on?" he asked, slipping his littlest finger under the string. It bound Prompto's most sensitive parts loosely enough so as not to disrupt the bloodflow too much but it was still a snug fit.  
  
Prompto grinned sheepishly. "Maybe.. when I got out of the shower."  
  
"Good.. Lose it, in future." Ignis leaned back, crossing his arms. Prompto opened his mouth as if to protest or ask a question, but the strategist ignored him, surveying the empty beach to their left. The blond thought better of it and scrambled to untie himself. "It's not safe to wear makeshift ties like that long-term, or possibly, at all," Ignis continued, "if you don't know what you're doing. Just buy.. something designed for that purpose, if you like how it feels."  
  
"You mean like a cock ring?" Prompto prodded him as he discarded the corrupted shoelace on the sand by his feet with another grin, not missing the way Ignis had avoided saying the crude technical term out loud. "With what Gil?"  
  
Ignis said nothing as he leaned forward again, though he began mentally shifting a few numbers around in his head for future possibilities. Instead, his hand reached up to rub the fine black fabric of Prompto's handkerchief between his fingers.  
  
"Would it be alright if I bind your wrists with this?" Ignis murmured politely, ready to begin.  
  
Prompto looked startled for a brief second. "Um, yeah, sure. Go ahead." He meekly offered up his hands, held closely together with the bottoms of his palms touching to make it easier. "But.. leave my wristbands and stuff on, okay?"  
  
Ignis merely blinked, uncertain why that would be an issue. He didn't question it. After he loosened the bandana's knot, he roughly tugged it the rest of the way off Prompto's arm, snapping the fabric straight in the air like a whip. The gunman flinched.  
  
Smirking openly at the jolt of pleasure that darted through his stomach at the sight, Ignis slipped the handkerchief around both Prompto's wrists, including all his many studded leather bracelets, and tied the ends together without any difficulties. The bandana had started all of this; it was only fitting that it be used for this purpose.  
  
He then grasped Prompto's neglected member, observing the way the younger man's eyelashes fluttered as he gave it a few strokes to bring it back to life. With the loss of the string, his erection had sagged somewhat but his muscles now twitched excitedly at being touched again. His cock desperately leapt up towards Ignis' fingers like an overly affectionate housepet begging to have its head rubbed. The strategist let go immediately.  
  
Prompto released a small breath he'd been holding.  
  
Ignis refocused his attention higher up on the gunman's body. "Can I touch you here as well?" he asked softly, motioning to Prompto's chest.  
  
"Yeah." Prompto nodded breathlessly, then whined as Ignis slid his hand up his abdomen outside his shirt to cup one of his pecs, sharply twisting his hardened nipple in the same move.  
  
Glancing around once more, his ears straining for approaching footsteps and hearing nothing but the waves and distant music from Galdin's restaurant, Ignis drove Prompto back toward the side of the metalwork that supported the dock overhead. The other man's unrestrained cock bobbed in the open air from the sudden displacement. They would be slightly more exposed here than if they continued hugging the wall at the back of the recess but the later it got, the less and less likely it seemed that anyone would disturb them.  
  
Ignis noted the way Prompto's breathing picked up as he undid his own belt, smiling back at him as he carefully slipped it out of the loops of his trousers. Raising the blond's arms above his head, Ignis wrapped the belt high up around one of the metal beams and strapped Prompto's already bound wrists tightly into place there.  
  
A soft noise of encouragement escaped Prompto's mouth. He wriggled his fingers helplessly, checking to make sure he still had sensation in his digits, while Ignis untucked his sleeveless shirt from his pants. When he made to remove his own gloves in order to feel what he was doing, however, Prompto stopped him.  
  
"Wait-" he hesitated, as Ignis lifted an eyebrow, already having undone the clasp and slipped his thumb inside the one on his non-dominant hand. "Can you.. uh.. nevermind."  
  
Taking the hint, Ignis took off only one of his gloves. He lightly slapped the blond's protruding cock with the soft grip-side twice (earning him another flinch but not much else) before stuffing it haphazardly into his back pocket.  
  
Prompto gasped and squirmed ticklishly as the strategist's hands snaked up beneath the fabric of his shirt, cool fingers ghosting over the light scars along his abdomen. Ignis rubbed up and down his skin soothingly but the contrast between his bare and gloved hands only exacerbated the problem.  
  
Briefly tracing over and tweaking the small bud of Prompto's nipple again, directly under his clothes this time, Ignis absorbed each little reaction he elicited from the other man with a detached sort of air, though he could feel himself leaking precum into his own undergarments, adding to the wet spot that had been growing there since the end of their conversation in the trailer.  
  
Abruptly, he yanked Prompto's pants down to his ankles, leaving everything below the waist completely exposed. To silence any protest (though none was forthcoming), Ignis also pushed up Prompto's shirt, piling it around his shoulders and stuffing the hem into his mouth.  
  
"Hold onto that for me."  
  
"Mmnmfph."  
  
He was practically naked now. Freckled skin bared to the ocean breeze, with the gentle waves of high tide lapping near his feet, Prompto whimpered and curled his toes into the cold, wet sand as the strategist stood aloof from him to examine his handiwork. His cock couldn't seem to decide whether he enjoyed the scrutiny or not. Even as it flagged under the weight of Ignis's gaze, it still continued pulsating faintly in excitement.  
  
A moment passed with bated breath as the advisor's pale green eyes roved hungrily over the gunman's unexpected physique. Prompto's overworked biceps and otherwise scrawny figure had been misleading; he wasn't quite as fit as he appeared to be at first glance. There was a slight sag to the pouch of his lower stomach and in the soft area right below his nipples, though the beginnings of a four-pack were noticeable at the same time. Stretchmarks littered the skin around his waist. Though Ignis didn't find him at all unpleasant to look at, he began to understand why Prompto had always preferred to get changed in private, away from the rest of the group. He felt strangely honored that he was being allowed to look at him like this.  
  
Ignoring the slight warmth in his chest that had nothing to do with arousal, Ignis got back to the task at hand with the same professional detachment.  
  
He stepped forward again, smoothing a hand up Prompto's torso and grabbing roughly at his breast. Knowing how Prompto liked it to hurt gave him the liberty to intentionally knead and claw at the extra flesh, pinching and then massaging the skin that reddened under his nails. The smaller Insomnian shivered from head to toe as Ignis twisted the tiny peak of his nipple almost violently, over and over again, before switching to give the other the same treatment.  
  
His first quiet moan came when Ignis reached down between his legs at the same time with his other hand. Prompto writhed, knees buckling together from the overstimulation, and his fists fought their restraints ineffectually. Ignis continued guiding his hand back and forth on the other man's shaft, surprisingly gentle in contrast with the way he grappled at Prompto's chest simultaneously. The blond moaned again, muffled by the shirt in his teeth.  
  
"Do you think you'd like your hair pulled too?" Ignis leaned even closer, terribly interested now.  
  
Prompto's breath came hot and fast against his face as he dropped the shirt from his mouth to answer, slightly fogging up his glasses for a brief second. " _Fuck_ yeah."  
  
Without hesitation, Ignis sank his fingers into the layered tufts at the back of Prompto's neck. Continuing to jerk him off with crisp pauses every now and then to allow him to register other sensations, he curled his knuckles into the soft, recently shampooed roots at the base of the scalp, tightened his grip in preparation, and then -  
  
He pulled Prompto's head back firmly in one sharp motion, relishing the way he finally groaned out loud with a snarl lifting his lips. A gloved hand clasped firmly over his mouth was enough to remind him to keep it down while they were in a semi-public environment.  
  
"And how do you feel about biting?" Ignis whispered harshly next to his ear. Every other stroke of his hand was growing faster.  
  
"Just don't leave any marks?" Prompto panted after Ignis let go of his face, his arm muscles flexing uselessly beneath his bound wrists.  
  
"Of course..."  
  
Closing his eyes, enraptured, Ignis buried his face against the blond's collarbone, digging his dull canines into the soft flesh right above it. Even though he let go immediately, Prompto hissed with pain and pleasure. He laved at the crook of Prompto's shoulder and tasted salt - no doubt the sweat of exertion. Prompto was covered in a light layer of it. He must have been working very hard to hold himself together. Even so, he was doing well thus far for someone with so little experience.  
  
Ignis smirked against his skin.  
  
Not that he doubted Prompto could last much longer. His cock was wet as he jerked his hips stutteringly into the strategist's palm. The boy oozed precum faster than Ignis could redistribute it, moisturising the rest of the glans with several rubs of his thumb. Clear and odorless, that seemingly innocuous fluid which gathered at the tip had a way of clinging to his fingers, reminding him that he would need to wash up before he put his glove back on.  
  
Another bite, just as swift as the first one, and this time Prompto whined at the loss of his teeth. He sucked gently at the same spot on his throat he had already wet once over with his tongue and was rewarded with another moan, higher-pitched than before.  
  
Sensing the way the gunman's body quivered beneath him as if to give way, Ignis graciously wrapped his free arm around his back to hold him up. But from there he could not seem to stop his hand from wandering lower. His fingers squeezed and lifted at the pert cheeks of Prompto's ass, not minding the little bit of cellulite or extra flat cushioning. One digit even gradually snuck its way into the cleft in the middle but to his regret, leaning over him in this position, Ignis could no longer see the young man's face properly and thus couldn't glean a reaction from him. Only his lingering doubts about the thoroughness of Prompto's hygiene practices stopped him from exploring any further down.  
  
All logical, rational thought aside, however, Ignis still badly wished for nothing more at this moment than to enter him, this wrecked version of Prompto he had created such a mess of, to lift one or both of his legs at the knee and push right in, while he was still tied to the metalwork. He felt that uncontrollable lust for friction in some small, tight space and knew he would have to sate it soon.  
  
He briefly entertained the idea of running up to the parking lot to rifle through Gladio's belongings in the Regalia for a stolen condom, but no. Too much prep work left undiscussed beforehand, and he wasn't sure his legs even wanted to carry him that far. He would have to settle for something else.  
  
Abandoning all pretense of being civil and unaffected, Ignis continued to nibble and suck on the shorter man's neck as he worked his jeans open and brought out his own length - finally. His occasional grip and caress of it through his trousers had done nothing to lessen the throbbing ache.  
  
He began to stroke it in tandem with Prompto's and heard the telltake intake of breath as the gunman realized what it was he felt brushing alongside his own cock. When Prompto tried to look down at it, however, Ignis pulled his hair again, yanking his head back. His teeth and tongue grazed the sensitive skin below the ear, causing the other man to choke back a moan as his hips bucked wildly.  
  
"Ohhh fuck, stop, I think - fuck, I'm gonna cum," Prompto whispered, "like, really soon."  
  
_Not until I'm done with you_.  
  
Ceasing his ministrations, his fingers circled around the base of Prompto's dick, wrapping the shaft and squeezing tightly. With his other gloved hand, Ignis pulled down at the blond's taut balls just long enough to hopefully head off any approaching orgasm. Then, once satisfied that he wouldn't be cumming quite yet, Ignis let go of him completely. He took a step back to get a good eyeful of the scene he'd created.  
  
Prompto looked utterly, filthily debauched. Pants around his ankles, dark wet sand smeared between his bare toes, his cock red and swollen and curving upwards slightly at an angle. Ignis leaned forward to tuck Prompto's shirt back into his mouth, revealing the angry pink lines across the flesh of his tits, left behind from the force of his grip. They matched the soft marks on the side of his neck, the teeth-shaped indents that weren't deep enough to last more than a few minutes. All things that would fade before anyone could suspect he had gotten into a fight with a wild animal.  
  
All things that Ignis had been responsible for doing to him.  
  
A blush rose high on Prompto's freckled cheeks as Ignis slowly began masturbating to the image of him. His dilated blue eyes lingered down on the hand the strategist used to stroke himself leisurely, then darted away again, as if afraid to be caught staring.  
  
It was at that moment that they heard a car door opening somewhere close by.


	9. Chapter 9

In unison, their heads reflexively snapped up in the direction of the sound as if they would somehow be able to see through metal and concrete to the parking lot above them. Both of them froze momentarily, wondering how on Eos someone had managed to approach so close to their hiding spot while evading their notice. They would have heard a vehicle pulling up this late, so the person must have either walked across the bridge from the Quayside Cradle to get something out of their car or they had been sitting up there _the entire time_.  
  
They didn't move for a few seconds longer, listening intently with their heartbeats pounding in their ears, until the car door slammed loudly in the silence. Ignis jumped into action at once. Shoving his dick back into his trousers awkwardly, he hurried to undo the makeshift bindings that kept Prompto's wrists strapped to the metalwork on the underside of the dock. As soon as he was released from the belt, Ignis dragged him further into the shadows at the back, keeping to the middle of the wall so they could slip out either way if necessary. There, he stopped to help Prompto by pulling his pants halfway back up, as the blond had nearly tripped over them.  
  
Instinctively, Ignis pressed him close to the wall, shielding Prompto with his own body as he strained his ears to pinpoint the exact location of the person who had unknowingly intruded on their private moment. They waited there like that for a good minute, trying to still their heavy breaths. Only when the footsteps had faded away completely in the direction of the bridge into Galdin's restaurant could Ignis relax and sigh in relief.  
  
"Um, Iggy?" Prompto whispered. "I still... really feel like I gotta cum."  
  
Ignis looked down and suddenly became aware of the gunman's heated erection trapped against his thigh between the two of them, still very full and insistent after the threat of discovery, if not suspiciously more so. He chuckled in spite of his racing heartbeat.  
  
"Then why don't you see if you can get me there first," Ignis rumbled self-indulgently, pushing Prompto abruptly down to his knees in the dirty sand. "And be quick about it; we had best wrap this up and get back inside soon."  
  
He'd thought the implication had been clear but the younger man was kneeling there in front of his crotch with his own cock out and his wrists still tied in front of him, looking him blankly up and down as if he really wasn't sure what Ignis wanted him to do.  
  
"Would.. would you be so kind?" said Ignis, confused by his hesitation and the way Prompto only chanced another sidelong glance at his open fly as if it made him nervous. "You can say no," he added in quiet reassurance, his hand still on his shoulder.  
  
Prompto was getting very red in the face again, but he replied, "No.. no, I'm ready, I'll-.. I'll do it! Just.. don't be mad if it sucks."  
  
"If you're sure. Get to it then - using _only_ your mouth," Ignis clarified in a dangerous tone, despite the way his hips thrust forward slightly on their own when Prompto reached up in an attempt to release him with his handkerchief-bound hands.  
  
Ignis did the gunman (and probably himself) a favor and pulled his own cock out of his constraining drawers once more first (so that Prompto wouldn't have to resort to using his teeth for _anything_ in that area). Judging by the way he stalled, nervously licking his lips a few inches away, the blond seemed rather intimidated by its size - something which Ignis had always been vainly proud of.  
  
At last, it could be put to some good use.  
  
If it had been his first encounter with anyone else but Prompto, he might not have dared, but given that just a few days ago he had been looking down on this well-meaning, happy-go-lucky punk and was now doing so _literally_ , Ignis found he had no qualms with showing just a little bit of playful disrespect, slapping his turgid length against Prompto's face lightly a couple of times. What he wasn't expecting was for the other man to _like_ it.  
  
Prompto closed one of his eyes and cracked his jaw wide open like a baby bird to accept the sensitive organ into his mouth. It hadn't landed there quite intentionally even, as Ignis continued to brusquely tap it up and down against his freckled skin, but once it breached Prompto's soft, chapped lips and met with the wet warmth of his proffered tongue against the tip, it wasn't going anywhere else soon.  
  
Ignis exhaled with a low, undignified noise that ghosted forth from his throat.  
  
Briefly, as he shifted a pace closer, Ignis became vaguely aware that Prompto's handkerchief was not preventing him from self-gratifying between his legs in the least, but was more focused on pushing deeper inside the cozy, humid cavern of his mouth. From there, the strategist only had to stand in place, one hand braced on the wall to steady himself, and let his playmate go to town on him.  
  
Once he had gotten over his initial shock and apprehension, Prompto turned out to be surprisingly good at giving oral. His usual energetic nature translated into the perfect level of enthusiasm here; licking and sucking, bobbing his head back and forth so willingly he made it look easy. Ignis had to remind himself to stay present, to look out for passerby - his eyes kept drifting shut from sheer pleasure.  
  
Gazing about his serene surroundings every few seconds, Ignis was constantly watchful, pretending he could still manage to be alert while Prompto did that _thing_ with his tongue. He saw nothing however but the waves gently caressing the shore, the diminishing light from the restaurant reflected off the water, and the palm trees swaying in the ocean breeze, which swept beneath the dock to alight in the tips of his hair, making him shiver. His only coherent thought was how wondrous it was that things had worked out this way.  
  
To think that the Prince's friend might just volunteer to be his fuck-toy - if this was only the first example of what their relationship could be, their time spent lingering in the suites of Altissia promised to be heavenly.  
  
"Oh, _yes_." Ignis moaned quietly, almost under his breath, as Prompto took him in as deep as he could handle it. "Just like that. _Good_."  
  
The way the soft, slick membranes at the back of the younger man's throat warmly enveloped most of his length and tensed around the head was _exquisit_ e. His hand fisted once more in the back of the gunman's hair to keep him moving the way he liked.  
  
Forgetting himself for a second, Prompto lifted his own tied hands as if to fondle the part of the shaft his mouth couldn't reach but remembered just in time that he wasn't allowed. Ignis tugged roughly at his hair all the same.  
  
The blond's fingers returned below to his own member, which by now was in some desperate need of release. He seized it awkwardly and continued jerking off, now emitting a non-stop flow of muffled whimpers and whines as he got close.  
  
To add another element of their shared kink, as 'punishment' for the way the gunman had decided to pleasure himself without permission, Ignis raised his shoe - his stupid, impractical, snake-patterned shoe with half the tacky sequins missing - and carefully dug the muddy heel into Prompto's lower thigh.  
  
The other man pulled his mouth off the advisor's cock with a pop to keen and swear loudly, his hand setting a record pace.  
  
"Oh no, fuck- _FUCK_ , I'm cumming."  
  
He wriggled backwards on his knees awkwardly, out from under where Ignis had cornered him, and raised his bound wrists out of the way to look down at himself, gasping as he finally spurt rope after rope into the sand.  
  
Ignis stepped back as well, not wanting to get any of it on his clothes. He watched Prompto's exaggerated O-face curiously, giving his own length one long, smooth stroke between thumb and forefinger. Each spray of seminal fluid that clung to the sand particles and painted them white like spume was incredibly erotic as well. It was his turn now.  
  
Before Prompto had even finished coming down from his own orgasm, the strategist was staggering in front of him. "Do you swallow?" Ignis panted urgently. His voice was low and strained, feeling like he was about to shoot his load at any moment.  
  
Prompto peered up at him in a daze, mouth hanging partway open. He only made some incomprehensible gesture comprised of a half-shrug and a tense incline of the head. When Ignis made to move toward him again, however, brandishing his member, the blond suddenly seemed to make up his mind. As Ignis was pushing the head of his cock against his lips, Prompto turned his head slightly to the side in resistance, so that it only left a trail of precum on his cheek. He looked up at Ignis again somewhat guiltily.  
  
"No?" Ignis was puzzled that _this_ was where he was drawing a line in the sand. "Oof.. What a bloody tease."  
  
But he gave Prompto a wry sort of smile as he hesitantly backed away, with some reluctance.  
  
"That's.. quite alright, never mind then. I understand if it's too soon. Don't worry about it," Ignis added firmly, when Prompto opened his mouth to apologize or explain his reasoning. He thumbed his own erection self-consciously. "I'll just.. take care of it myself."  
  
His back nearly hit the metal bar at the far end of the wall before he turned away from Prompto, feeling intensely out of place all of a sudden. Ignis had never had to finish himself off with someone else watching before; he hadn't imagined their play session would end this way.  
  
He tried to ignore the feeling of Prompto's gaze on him as he wrapped his fist around his engorged cock and began properly servicing himself - something which he had not gotten a chance to do since they had left the Crown City. Perhaps his abstinence had contributed to his irritability with Prompto the past several days? The sexual tension after noticing the color of his bandana surely hadn't helped matters.  
  
Although he didn't favor the idea of making himself so vulnerable in front of Prompto - he might consider tying the bandana around his eyes as a blindfold next time - he was already well beyond worked up, his whole body shaking in time with each pump of his hand, breath coming heavy. It couldn't be helped. Ignis wondered if Prompto might likewise be unable to stop thinking of this previously undiscovered side of him, the royal strategist beating off into a corner beneath the docks at Galdin Quay, if the image would return unbidden to his mind during otherwise mundane moments during their travels, and oddly, that was what sent him over the edge.  
  
Ignis orgasmed near-silently. Only the powerful hitching of his breath gave him away as he spilled his copious seed onto the sand, far more than what Prompto had. He tried to aim lower down so as not to stain the wall any more than he already had but in truth, he was fairly beyond caring if he made a mess. The pleasure and relief he felt was insurmountable.  
  
Giving a prolonged sigh, Ignis waited until the slight aftershocks had dissipated with a few weak spurts, then gingerly tucked himself back into his trousers.  
  
He found himself looking down at all the noble potential he had just wasted. The sight of it made him feel ever so mildly disgusted with himself. This was a public place after all. After a moment's thought, he kicked a decent amount of sand over the evidence that he had ejaculated here - wouldn't want anyone to mistake it for harmless seafoam.  
  
When he turned back to Prompto, satiated at last, he caught the blond staring at him with his tied hands coaxing a last little bit of enjoyment out of his own dick, which was much limper now in a way that was almost cute. They leapt out of his lap the second the strategist laid eyes on him but he had of course already noticed.  
  
Ignis approached the gunman with a smile, sinking down into a crouch in front of him, right over the spot where he'd came, though very careful to not let anything but his shoes touch the ground. Being gentle, he groped Prompto by the shaft of his softened penis teasingly, one last time. The blond flinched with an intake of breath nonetheless, nudging the advisor's arm away with his bound wrists; even a couple light parting strokes from someone else's hand was too much stimulation for his sensitive cock.  
  
"There now." Ignis chuckled, untying him. "How was that for an experience?"  
  
His question broke the spell; Prompto could speak like his normal self again.  
  
"Ohhh my godddd," he moaned, shaking slightly after kneeling for so long, while Ignis helped him to his feet. He wrapped an arm around the advisor's shoulders and buried his face in his neck. "Carry me."  
  
"That's.. not going to happen."  
  
"Ugh, I should've known.. Of course it was gonna be mindblowing - you're perfect at _everything_ ," Prompto complained as they separated.  
  
Ignis retrieved his belt from where it had hit the sand during their earlier panic, reattaching it to his waist.  
  
"See, now that you've tried it out with me, you're a natural." He spoke praisingly, adopting a rather fond (and slightly mocking) tone of voice that was normally reserved for his interactions with the prince. "Cindy would be lucky to have you."  
  
"....Yeah no, I'm gonna need a _lot_ more practice first before something like that happens."  
  
"And I'm happy to oblige," said Ignis with a smirk, holding the black handkerchief out for him to take. He pressed the bundle of fabric firmly to Prompto's chest before he could walk out from beneath the dock and forget it behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't know if it's what you were expecting but thanks for reading my weird porn. It's not one of my strengths. Definitely could've done better, I just got burnt out trying to finish it quickly. Hope some of you liked it anyway.


	10. Chapter 10

In his haste to turn in for the evening before anyone could wake up and start asking questions about where they'd been, Ignis _almost_ ended up carrying Prompto after all.

They did their best to dust all the sand off his filthy coeurl-print trousers but the hems were still rather wet and mucky from being so close to the waves. In the end they decided they would have to be put out of commission for a while until they could have a proper washing (Ignis was secretly pleased).  
  
It took them getting all the way back to the caravan to look down and realize something would have to be done about Prompto's equally muddy bare feet as well.  
  
Ignis's first thought (after the ocean back whence they came, which wouldn't be terribly clean) had been the water spigot in the parking lot, right beside the self-service petrol pump. If he gave Prompto a quick ride back after freshening up, his feet would never touch the sand and therefore would not have the chance to get dirty again - but then Prompto had pointed out brightly that the caravan had both a sink and an empty water pitcher lying around.  
  
All he had to do was sit down on the steps, rinse off his feet, dry them with a towel, and then swing his legs back inside. Much simpler.

For the sake of his dignity, Ignis was privately very glad he hadn't had time to suggest his own plan. Some great strategist he was.  
  
He swore letting himself orgasm did something to his brain for a short while.

  
Last to emerge from the shower as usual and on his way to his own bunk, Ignis caught Prompto looking rather glum. The blond was already tucked in, staring at his phone, but the way his bottom lip jutted out suggested that he was upset about something.  
  
Ignis cleared his throat lightly. "Do you.. need anything?"  
  
"Oh, nah I'm just- kinda bummed about.." Prompto gestured to the plastic bag on the floor where he had stuffed his sandy trousers. His complaint was stifled somewhat by the fact that he was whispering but Ignis could still hear a slight whine in his voice. "I only got to wear 'em like twice so far this whole trip, that's all."  
  
"Plenty more opportunities yet." Wondering if he would regret the idea that had just popped into his mind, Ignis hesitated for a moment and brushed his loose bangs away from his forehead. "Leave them with me. I'll get up early tomorrow to sort them out."  
  
Prompto blushed at him. "Aw, you don't have to do that."  
  
"Guys, it's not talking time," Noctis slurred, pretty pointedly for someone who had been gently snoring not two seconds prior - and then continued to do so right after.  
  
Trying not to look too guilty or alarmed, Ignis and Prompto quickly turned out the light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE END?
> 
> Sorry this final chapter got pretty silly. I was rather sleep-deprived by this point, couldn't shake the mental image of Ignis giving top secret piggy-back rides in the dead of night (for the purpose of maintaining good hygiene of course) and decided it couldn't hurt to share. I had a couple of other ideas for this fic as well that I didn't have time for but not sure I'll ever get around to writing a sequel.
> 
> If you've been reading since the first chapter, wow, thanks for humoring me! Haven't written or published anything for a large fandom like this in years so I hope you'll treat me kindly. I'd be overjoyed if you left me a comment to let me know what parts you liked most and what (if anything) you'd like to see more of from me.
> 
> I'll also be posting some of the references I used to this sideblog if you want to check them out:  
> https://a-single-promnis.tumblr.com/  
> Thanks again for reading!


End file.
